Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The Rubik's Cube®, a three-dimensional mechanical puzzle cube, quickly gained popularity worldwide since its introduction by a professor of architecture, Erno Rubik. The “magic cube,” as it was originally called, has become one of the world's top selling toys. It is, however, difficult to solve, and many players lose interest after just minutes of playing with it.